


《他是星灵族》80

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》80

80  
李赫宰估错了，他时常觉得自己对东海的爱多过占有欲，且随年龄增长，他不会再吃无聊的醋。  
东海心思敏感，怕被对方冷落。李赫宰就将人带在自己身边，毫不在意外人如何看待球星与作曲家之间的特殊交集。  
表现得够明显了，就差在李东海脸上写一行“这是我的”，结果呢？  
东海自身的夺目，性格却完全没有攻击性，对所有人都一视同仁的好，然后在不经意间收获了自己都无法承受的喜爱。  
这算什么，李赫宰气得咬牙，他本就觉得与自身无关的人际都应该保持客气疏离，也以为李东海在享有他全部丰盛的爱以后也能做到这点——但东海的姿态永远没有防备。  
这方面他们是完全不同的。  
只是东海太爱他了，所以在首尔的交际圈里，李赫宰放松警惕太久，险些遗忘东海自然而然的博爱。  
可是…  
李赫宰无法说出口，但内心重复一万次，我也是过于爱你了。  
爱情于李赫宰而言可不是什么积极的情绪，它是恶劣的、排他的、独占的，甚至会在暗夜里露出嗜血的尖牙。  
李赫宰后悔了，他应该把东海关起来，哪里都不许去，没有任何人可以抱着别样的目的打量你。  
思及此，想起Kiss Cam里的那个吻，与此同时瞥见东海唇角还有未擦净的口红印，李赫宰怒火中烧，目光像锁链，今晚我会拖着你在爱欲的海洋中溺死。  
占有欲爬到了爱意之上，对李赫宰来说是极其危险的事，他不知道自己会做出什么。  
归根结底，怪你。  
李东海，你太好了，太漂亮了，你爱上凡人就是对那个人的诅咒，让对方永远惶惶不可终日，生怕哪天会失去你。  
就算被他称作神明……但李赫宰转念想的是，爱意只对你一人时我是神明；抽筋剥骨的吃掉你时，我不过是唇齿间都挤满贪欲的恶魔。

爱上李东海后，旁人的荷尔蒙都成了模糊的马赛克，更别说对于洁癖的赫宰而言，与除了东海以外的人接吻，他想都不会想。  
所以李东海在众目睽睽之下与旁人的那个吻，无疑撕毁了他们之间心照不宣的契约。

要如何控制他。

此刻，李赫宰将人抱坐在腿上，宽敞到有些许夸张的车型，足以容纳他们伸展着手脚进行各种动作。  
接着，赫宰的拇指覆上东海的嘴唇。  
两人都有些失神之际，赫宰的下一个动作却让东海吃痛——他猛地用指腹揉蹭东海的嘴巴，目的是擦掉那些口红印，结果却越搓越红。

“李东海。”赫宰的眼中读不到心疼的情绪，明知东海的嘴巴快要破皮了，愈发明显的红润已经不是口红而是薄皮下的血液，“叫爸爸。”  
性是权力。

东海知道赫宰正气到极点，不敢继续刺激他，于是含糊地喃喃：“…爸…爸爸。”  
爱是弃权。

“嗯，真乖。”赫宰仍然冷着语调，另一手缓缓掐住东海的脸蛋，“说，‘我错了。’”  
“…我错了。”  
“叫着爸爸说！”  
“爸爸，我错了。”东海眼里含泪，但不得不从。  
“说，没有下一次了。”  
“没有下一次了。”东海见赫宰的眼眸里染上些不耐，于是立刻补充，“爸爸…”  
“下次再敢不听话。”仍然一手磨蹭着东海快要绽开鲜肉的嘴唇，另一手钻进对方的上衣，在腰上挑逗地揉捏，“爸爸就在球场上直接脱掉你的裤子，狠狠打你屁股。”  
这样说着时，东海的肩头直发抖，但还是小声求饶：“爸爸，我嘴巴好疼。”  
“…疼啊？”  
赫宰正有些恍惚，突然想起东海谎称他们是straight的时候，心里的怜惜也跟着消失了。  
他拿出背包里的唇膏，递给东海。  
本以为是关心的举动，却在出口时变得残忍：“拿它擦完你的嘴巴，再当着我的面掰开自己的屁股，把这玩意儿塞进下面。”  
东海垂下头，却被赫宰卡着脖子抬起：“你还不知错啊？”  
“没…”东海能感知到，无论是他还是赫宰，都在这场病态的周旋中，勃起了。  
是从“爸爸我错了”开始，还是“爸爸打你屁股”莫名地兴奋，说不清楚了，但就是不可控制地昂扬勃起，令他们裤子下的分身抵在一块儿。  
所以赫宰骂他也是应该的：“骚货，脱了裤子，爸爸该操你了。”

东海转过身，手肘撑在前方的储物格，双腿朝后打开，屁股撅起些，按赫宰之前的命令将唇膏一点点塞进后穴。  
其实以唇膏的粗细并不会疼，只是羞耻，赫宰轻蔑的笑声，像享受于看他为情欲出丑：“唇膏够你吃的吗？”  
东海双颊火热，但他无法抵抗：“…不够。”  
“是啊。”与此同时，东海身后传来赫宰顶开润滑液盖子与撕开安全套包装的声响，“看来海海都被爸爸操松了。”  
“没有，才没有…”东海快哭了，下意识晃一下屁股，“我没有被爸爸…”  
而且赫宰今天要来真的——他戴了套子，所以第一发起码得折腾个一小时才能完事，东海做好了死在车上的准备…  
算了，有错在先的又不是赫宰。  
“那让爸爸验验货。”  
赫宰笑了声，两手抓紧东海饱满的臀瓣，“乖宝贝儿，扶稳了。”  
旋即挺腰，尺寸过人的性器不由分说地没入了光滑的穴口。  
那地方倒是一样紧致地绞着他，赫宰深呼一口气，给了手下的屁股一巴掌：“自己向后躺，把爸爸的坐进去。”  
东海摇晃屁股坐下之际，赫宰坏心眼地起身，改换东海本来的上位，变成后入式。  
“这样才能被爸爸操得最深。”赫宰抓住东海散在背上的长卷发，向后拉扯，“一直叫爸爸，我没说停就不准停。”  
“嗯…爸爸，爸爸…”东海感受到肉穴被男人的分身填满，赫宰毫不客气地抽插，每下都打进他的花心，“爸爸，好舒服…”  
面对小猫的服软，赫宰继续摆腰挺动，看自己粗壮的肉棒一点点将东海的那地方撑到最开，之后也不全根拔出了，就在肠壁里面缓缓动作，暧昧又折磨。  
东海直被弄得浑身发抖：“爸爸的太大了…呜呜，出去一点，就出去一点点好不好？”  
换来的却是对方几近顶入精囊的深插。  
“啊！”东海终于哭出声，但两人皆知是情欲的热泪。  
“海海不是最喜欢被爸爸的大鸡鸡玩吗？”  
这样的羞辱，让东海边泪边爽：“嗯嗯…爸爸的大鸡鸡…”  
“喜欢吗？”  
“…喜欢。”东海慢慢在痛感中择出官能的快感，赫宰的性器总是填满他肉欲之中的空缺，“海海最爱爸爸了…”  
他说的每个字眼都是实话。  
赫宰听后，爱意与占有欲皆暴涨，便开始下一轮的猛烈操弄，全然不顾东海的穴口已被肉棒干得红肿。

在赫宰快速地打桩之间，东海的哭声里全是浓厚的欲望，不停重复着“爸爸操得我好爽”“想被爸爸一直操”之类的荤话。  
正此时，赫宰注意到车窗外，方才那位与东海接吻的球队女老板正在四下寻找自己的司机——显然是应酬上酒过三巡，喝多了，连脚步都走得凌乱。  
太好了。  
赫宰心生的占有欲越发变态，他就是要在东海脸上写一行“他是我的”，那又如何？  
李东海本来就是他的，只属于他的。

女老板快要踱着醉酒的步伐经过他们车前，赫宰用手遮住东海的双眼，嘴唇贴在他耳边，轻咬住被顶弄晃动的耳垂：“宝贝儿，叫大点声。”  
接着是将车窗打开一条缝。  
没几秒，女老板的视线便聚焦在赫宰的车上——隐约看见是正在做爱的两人。  
圈子里也不是没有这样行事大胆的人存在，然而，女老板定睛看去，被压在身下放浪叫床的正是刚才与自己亲吻的小帅哥。  
骑着他的是另一位小帅哥。

赫宰为了让女老板看清楚些，再扶着东海的身子扭到面向自己，两人相对着，赫宰坐起身，将东海揽进怀里。  
这个姿势，东海背对着女老板，只有柔软挺翘的臀肉在紫红色肉根的操弄之间来回抖动，被撑开的私处也全无保留地袒露在外人眼前。  
赫宰是可以与车外的女老板四目相交的，便投去挑衅的眼神，双手摊在东海摇晃的屁股上，时不时揉弄或拍打，下体一刻不停地狠狠操干，嘴中也毫不留情：“海海爱不爱爸爸？是不是爸爸一个人的？”  
“啊！啊…”东海连叫声都哑了，但还是在欲望的驱使下撒娇求饶，“我是爸爸一个人的，我爱爸爸，最爱爸爸…”  
被顶到又哭又叫，漂亮的脸蛋像汁水饱胀的桃子，此刻上下两张嘴还都肿着。  
欺负成这样，仍然断断续续在叫床时说“最爱你”。  
而且也让无关的人见识到了东海对自己的迷恋，赫宰心满意足：“乖宝宝，我也爱你，永远都爱你。”  
东海听这话后，不消多时就颤抖着射出来，溅得两人满身都是。  
“宝贝儿真健康。”距离赫宰放过他还有一段时间，便在东海不应期时继续玩弄，“想不想泡在爸爸的精液里？”  
东海刚射过，此刻已经没什么清晰的意识，就点点头，任由赫宰去了。

车外的女老板在为这一番激烈的情事大吃一惊后，便识趣地转身离开。  
确实，这两位跟straight毫无联系。

待她走后，车库中只剩常年停放的死车，于是赫宰敞开车门，命令东海：“下去跪着。”  
见东海用手下意识挡住裸露在外的下体，赫宰抬脚轻踹开他的胳膊，而后摘掉分身上的套子，将还蓄势待发的肉棒压在东海脸上磨蹭。  
湿热又黏满前列腺液的玩意儿就这样打在东海的脸蛋，像占去了二分之一的面积。  
赫宰也不由叹：“宝贝儿的脸好小啊。”  
倒显得他那根越发大了，赫宰的官能亦被眼前的景象刺激着。  
这回东海倒是学乖了，只问：“爸爸要我含进去吗？”  
赫宰到底是心疼他，虽然不正面回答，但并未要他口交，只用肉根拂着对方精巧的五官揉蹭。  
无论是东海半眯起来的大眼睛，还是高挺的鼻梁，猫似的嘴唇……此刻都黏上了男性的前列腺液。  
东海对赫宰亦是无比痴迷的，没有抗拒，时不时抬起眼眸仰望对方，只要是赫宰的话，对他做什么都可以。

他们从未这样玩过，赫宰只是以肉棒的柱身在他脸上来回蹭，不像传统的套弄，反倒是在凌辱、驯化对方服从之际收获病态的快感——东海的皮肤已被来回的摩擦折磨得泛红，鼻息随之紊乱，连带着嘴巴都无法好好喘气。  
“爸爸的…”眼泪也未停歇，只是混着那些前列腺液一起落下，“爸爸的鸡鸡好大。”  
这样说着时，伸出舌头，舔了舔脸上趴着的玩意儿。  
“那爸爸一会儿就射在宝贝儿脸上好不好？”  
东海点头，嘴里撒娇似的：“好喜欢爸爸的味道。”  
只是若有似无地舔舐，凌辱对方的磨蹭，却叫两人都无比激动。特别是东海，意料之外的服从，又连说了几遍：“我知道错了，爸爸。”  
赫宰听他的讨饶便觉得受用，但行动上不肯放过：“那要好好认错，直到爸爸的气消了。”  
“那要怎样做…才能消气？”东海仍仰着头，任由肉棒在脸上如发泄般的玩弄。  
“让爸爸操你一宿。”  
东海口中捉着赫宰的龟头含了片刻，吐出后，吊起眼睛，小狗似的下垂眼连眼白都发红，无辜只是他的样貌，但神情却是不知好歹的诱惑：“我其实…”  
“嗯？”  
东海笑了声：“求求爸爸了…我不想爸爸放过我。”  
……  
短暂地沉默，赫宰撸了几下愈发饱胀的肉棒，精液分成好几股，尽数射在东海整张脸上。  
东海根本没有真心地求饶过，或者说，他求着赫宰与他一起沉入欲海。

他做到了。  
脸上的每一处都溢满精液，甚至带到脸上的发丝都被黏成了浓精的乳白色，长长的睫毛扑闪，连眼皮都沾着那股咸腥的液体。  
东海在无声地落泪，却只是情绪同时到达顶峰的应激反应，混合着前列腺液与精液，脸上冲刷的满是性欲的热浪。  
不是普通的颜射，那些接连不断的汩汩暖流，是如同一把浇上去的情色侵占。

赫宰满意地用龟头前端涂开东海脸上的白浊，目光如炬：“宝贝儿身上都是爸爸的味道了，以后除了我，谁也不能亲你。”  
“嗯…”东海阖上眼睛，“谢谢爸爸。”  
乖巧的模样，令赫宰情欲再起，就又抓住东海的长发，将人直接按在车上，从身后尝试顶入。

龟头正撞着湿软的穴口，听东海不知餍足的一句：“下一回可以射在肚子里吗？”  
吞咽口水的人换成赫宰。  
东海扭过头，眼眸如星，又饱含饕餮的情欲：“海海准备好给爸爸怀孩子了。”

小坏蛋，李东海，你才是最坏的。


End file.
